


Shattered

by SlightlyObsessedwithStories



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlightlyObsessedwithStories/pseuds/SlightlyObsessedwithStories
Summary: What if Jasper didn't reform?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Fragments murdered me, okay? So here's a what-if scenario that I wrote while my brain was collecting itself.

Steven bursts into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. He opens the faucets and heads towards the diamond essences. Picking them up with his left hand; the other one inside his pocket trying to keep it together.

He can't hear the faint shouts of the gems calling his name over his racing heart. Each beat thundering rapidly as his thoughts go back.

_He didn't mean to- He didn't MEAN to-_

_He didn't mean to go this far._

Jasper was pretty tough, right? He remembered Garnet's story of their fight together. Even her punch was only enough to break her helmet, and he thought she was the strongest gem at the time.

He remembered fighting her with Stevonnie, with Amethyst. He remembered his own fight with her months ago, punching her so hard she flew a bunch of feet away from him and then he sent her down to the ground.

He sent her flying through some trees and she was smiling after that, it was the first time he even saw her happy. He gave his strongest punch at the time and she just laughed.

Now, she was silent. Dead silent.

No taunts, no laughing, nothing but the echo of his own laughter as he calms down from his euphoria. 

She didn't even shout or scream or maybe she did, but didn't hear her. He didn't know what to expect when the dust settled. He didn't directly stab her with the spikes _he made,_ but she was definitely crushed.

She was probably just poofed, right? He couldn't- He couldn't possibly hurt enough to—

There was nothing left but fragments of her gem on the forest ground, little orange pieces glittering under pink light.

He falls down, hurling towards the ground as what happened to her—what _he_ had done to her, sinks in.

He lands creating a crater. His body's back to normal, but his thoughts are focused on the shards.

He wanted to scream, but he didn't want to damage her any further.

Steven grabs the pieces and runs.

Steven forces himself out of those thoughts and tosses the bottles into the tub, he doesn't care if he uses all of it. He can just go ask for more from the diamonds later.

He grabs the shards from his jacket, desperately putting them together, hoping they would stick like a puzzle in the right places.

He stuck his whole hand in the water, not wanting to close his fist further. Fearing that if he did he would crush her into dust.

His tears were cascading into the tub, pink swirls mixing with yellow, blue, and white.

"Please," he begged and hoped, "please work."

He waited.

_Jasper, I'm so sorry. I didn't know—_

The pounding on the door matches his own heartbeat. If he listened closely he can hear their worried voices.

And waited.

_They'll hate me. Dad wouldn't want to do anything with me after I crashed the van, after I yelled at him. No one would want to be around me after knowing I killed Jasper._

_It's not over yet! She just needs time to reform, right? I can still save her._

_I can heal gems! I'm supposed to be good at helping them not hurting... them._

He adds some of his spit to the mix. His tears revive, and his spit healed cracked gems before. _It must work now_.

He kept waiting.

_It has to work! Come on! Work!_

_Why is everything falling apart? Why can't my life just be stable?_

_Why can't I do anything right? Why am I like this?_

The water was overflowing, he couldn't let go. His hand was shaking and pink, threatening to grow.

It has been too long now. Even as he moves the gem around, he knows there's nothing he can do.

She's gone.

_Nonononono_

"NO!"

The tiles break, the mirror shattered, the bathtub floods spilling everything. He clutches her gem so much that it cracks even more.

His head hits the ceiling, the bathroom's mostly destroyed. If he grew more he would destroy his home.

This place wouldn't even _be_ his home when they find out.

_Why didn't he stop? He's a diamond, of course attacking at full force would shatter her! What was he thinking?_

His tears add to the flood, water reflecting his pink glow. When the gems open the door they'll see what he's done.

He _shattered_ her, Jasper's shards are in his hands.

And he _enjoyed_ doing it, didn't he? He was _laughing_ as he prepared his final hit on her.

He can feel the door breaking open.

The gems wouldn't forgive him for this.

He wouldn't even give himself that.

**Author's Note:**

> Random Person: Hey why is that the title?
> 
> Me: Because "Worse than Pink" and "Monster" were the first titles in my mind and they didn't sound right.


End file.
